Many modern central processing unit (CPU) architectures or processor systems of computer systems allow the use of predicates, for example to control conditional execution of certain instructions or conditional jumps, to avoid unnecessary jumps and branching during code execution by the processor system. Correspondingly, compiler programs for software running on such systems may be programmed for extensive use of predicates. Predicates used by the compiler are often not directly mirrored in hardware, as hardware predicate registers for storing predicates and the accompanying logic can be rather expensive. Thus, hardware architectures usually support only a limited number of predicate registers, which require careful managing. The lack of sufficient hardware predicate registers can lead to performance losses during the execution of software. On the other hand, managing hardware predicate registers and mapping software-defined predicates onto them can be a demanding task for a developer or compiler program.